Without You
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Songfic YohjixKen, AyaxOmi. Finalizada


_**Without You**_

**No I can't forget this evening**

**Or your face as you were leaving**

**But I guess that's just the way**

**The story goes**

======= aproximadamente um mês atrás ======

- Venha comigo.

Aya mal falou e começou a puxar Ken pelo braço até seu quarto, onde trancou a porta e avançou sobre o corpo do jogador, cheio de desejo.

- Lá vão eles de novo.... - comentou Yoji na sala - Não podem nem ao menos esperar a gente ir dormir!

- .... - Omi apenas encarava um ponto qualquer no chão, enquanto deixava-se levar por pensamentos um tanto estranhos em relação ao moreninho.

- Ei, chibi. Estou falando com você!

- Eu estou ouvindo...

- E então?

- E então o quê?

- ¬.¬''' Você não ouviu merda nenhuma do que eu disse! - irritou-se um pouco - Eu já me cansei de ver o Aya puxar o Ken pro quarto dele quase todas as noites.

- E qual o problema disso? Os dois estão juntos, e provavelmente se... amam. Deixe-os viver, Yoji-kun.

- Aí é que está o problema!! Eles não se amam de verdade. - disse com um ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Nani? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Pelo que eu andei reparando, Aya não sente nem um pingo de amor pelo Ken.

- E...? o.O

- E...que sendo assim, eles, o Aya eu tenho certeza, devem estar sentindo atração física, e assim, eu vou poder...

- o.O

- Ah, você sabe o que eu quero dizer!! Você também quer quase mesma coisa que eu.

- Quero?

- Quer. Você quer o Ken, e eu o Aya.

- O.O

- Mas pra gente conseguir o que quer, vamos ter que separar aqueles dois. E como não tem sentimento entre eles, fica fácil, fácil!! E ninguém sai perdendo.

- Yoji-kun!! Pare de falar besteiras!! Eu não gosto do Ken-kun desse jeito que você está falando.

- Ah, não?!o.O Então por que é que você fica cabisbaixo toda vez que eles vão pro quarto? E na floricultura você também não tira os olhos dele. u.u Eu andei reparando nisso, sabia?

- Isso...isso...não é verdade! . - protestou corando intensamente.

- Hehe! Se não fosse verdade, você não estaria tão vermelho. Mas não se preocupe. Eu tenho um plano que vai fazer a gente conseguir o que quer em um mês!

- Eu não quero participar de plano nenhum.

- E quem disse que você está incluído nele? A única coisa que você vai fazer é estar quietinho no seu quarto toda vez que eu for pôr o plano em ação. E vai começar amanhã à noite.

- Só quero ver no que isso vai dar, ou até mesmo se você estiver enganado...

- Vai dar tudo certo, acredite. Faz dias que eu ando bolando esse plano, e não tem nenhuma falha.Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi nasai.

Na noite seguinte, Yoji chegou em casa com algumas fitas de vídeo e juntou todos na sala pra assistir ao filme, que segundo ele, era muito bom e cheio de ação. Uns vinte minutos depois do filme começar, Omi foi para o quarto assim que Yoji lhe fez um sinal, dizendo que tinha um trabalho para fazer.

O filme na verdade era uma grande porcaria. Tanto, que não era nem a metade, e Ken já estava no sétimo sono, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito de Aya, que ainda mantinha-se acordado, assim como Yoji.

Em dado momento, o playboy levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Da sala, o ruivo ouviu o som de pipocas pulando na panela, e logo o cheiro já invadia a sala.

- Quer um pouco? - ofereceu Yoji ao voltar.

- Não.

- Tá bom....oops!! - "tropeçou" no próprio pé ao se aproximar do sofá pra se deitar (Aya e Ken estavam no chão, com um monte de almofadas em volta) e deixou cair "acidentalmente" as pipocas sobre o ruivo - Er...pode deixar que eu pego.

Com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos, abaixou-se e começou a pegar as pipocas, uma por uma, a boca. A cada pipoca que pegava, encarava o ruivo nos olhos, com um brilho malicioso. Primeiro pegou as que caíram sobre suas pernas, e depois foi subindo, conforme ia encontrando mais.

- Yoji.... - advertiu ao ver que algumas pipocas haviam caído entre suas pernas e já tendo noção do que aquele playboy pervertido iria fazer.

- Hai? - respondeu com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

- Pára...agora. - ordenou.

- Não tá gostando? - aquele brilho malicioso passou por seus olhos novamente, e comeu outra pipoca.

- Yoji.... - desta vez não era uma advertência. Era uma ameaça. O estranho era que já poderia ter acabado com aquilo antes mesmo de ter começado. Mas algo dentro de si não o deixava se levantar e dar uma boa lição àquele playboy.

- Ok, ok. - subiu até a altura de seu ouvido e sussurrou - Eu posso continuar outro dia...

Aya sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo quando sentiu aquelas palavras entrando em seu ouvido. Não demorou um segundo e teve um beijo roubado.

- Oyasumi nasai. - Yoji falou após dar o beijo, e subiu para o seu quarto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Aya ainda ficou um tempo na sala, processando o que acabara de acontecer. _Ele...ele comeu as pipocas que caíram em cima de mim....depois sussurrou alguma coisa no meu ouvido e...me beijou! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso!_ pensou suspreso pela ousadia. Levantou-se com cuidado e foi para o quarto, deixando Ken dormindo no chão da sala.

Dois dias depois, Yoji alugou outro filme ruim, e ninguém quis ficar para assistir, apenas Aya. Mas desta vez, Yoji não fez pipocas e nem tocou em Aya. Fez morango coberto com chocolate e comia cada um lentamente, saboreando cada pedaço, e lambendo os dedos a cada um que terminava de comer, provocando Aya, que observava cada movimento feito sem conseguir desviar o olhar e prestar atenção ao filme, que era MUITO chato MESMO. Ainda se perguntava por que continuou na sala depois do filme começar. Depois que Yoji havia roubado-lhe um beijo, sua atenção estava mais voltada a ele e passou a querer sentir seu gosto novamente.

Uma semana se passou desde então, e Yoji praticamente ignorou o espadachim, mas freqüentemente se movia sensualmente e "esquecia" de levar a roupa para o banheiro antes de tomar banho, tendo que sair apenas de toalha depois, e geralmente cruzava com Aya pelo caminho. Este o secava com os olhos e depois entrava no quarto, batendo a porta.

_Droga, o que está acontecendo comigo? Não posso mais olhar praquele loiro preguiçoso que sinto vontade de agarrá-lo? Eu preciso beijá-lo novamente... _pensava enquanto olhava para um Yoji adormecido na cama. Debruçou sobre ele e roçou seus lábios com os dele, para logo depois abrir passagem para sua língua faminta. Sentiu-se satisfeito ao sentir que não havia resistência alguma do outro. Vasculhou cada canto daquela boca, não querendo mais parar. Mas precisava respirar. Ao se levantar, quase levou um susto. Duas íris verdes o encaravam. Sentiu-se um pouco constrangido, não era pra ele ter acordado (qualquer um ia acordar com um beijo daquele .), e acabou saindo sem nada dizer. Mas quando estava quase em seu quarto, pôde ouvir a voz sonolenta do playboy:

- Devia fazer isso mais vezes, sabia?

Mais três dias se passaram. Aya estava acabando de lavar a louça do almoço, quando se sentiu sendo abraçado por trás. Imediatamente veio à sua mente a imagem de Ken, que andava "meio" esquecido, e que já havia começado a protestar pela falta de atenção, tendo que se aliviar sozinho.

- Ken, agora não. Espera até a noite.

- O Ken foi jogar. Mas eu espero até à noite, mesmo assim. - Yoji falou baixinho em seu ouvido, provocando outro arrepio. Soltou o espadachim e foi dar uma volta.

Aya gelou ao ouvir aquela voz tão perto de si. Aquelas investidas de Yoji o estavam deixando louco de desejo. Mas era diferente daquele que sentia por Ken. Tinha plena consciência do que sentia pelo jogador: atração física. Mas e por Yoji? Aí já não tinha tanta certeza. Só sabia que era alguma coisa diferente, que vinha do coração. Seria amor? Talvez.... começou a ficar confuso.

A noite chegou rápido. Aya esperou até que todos fossem dormir para entrar furtivamente no quarto do playboy. Encontrou-o dormindo, como na noite em que o beijara. Mais uma vez não resistiu e provou mais uma vez o gosto daquela boca tão tentadora. Enquanto o beijo ia se aprofundando, subiu na cama e deitou-se sobre o loiro, que há muito já estava acordado, mas nem se dera ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. O ruivo então cortou o beijo e segurou as mãos de Yoji acima da cabeça, deixando-o à mercê de suas vontades. Encararam-se longamente, num silêncio absoluto.

- Pelo jeito já sabe o que quer... - Yoji falou com a voz rouca.

As íris violeta e seu baixo ventre mostravam claramente o desejo que o espadachim sentia no momento.

- Eu também sei o que quero e o que sinto....há muito tempo. Ao contrário de você. Me parece que Aya, o frio e decidido líder da Weiss está confuso...- continuou, olhando profundamente no violeta intenso daqueles olhos - Está claro em seus olhos. Você me quer...mas não tem certeza se é apenas o meu corpo ou...se realmente está gostando de mim de verdade. Só que antes de conseguir o corpo, vai ter que entregar o que você sente aqui - apontou para o peito do ruivo.

- ... O que quer dizer com tudo isso?

- Que eu não sou e não serei só um brinquedinho pra você, como o Ken. - deu um impulso e inverteu as posições - Se quiser alguma coisa, vai ter que esclarecer para si mesmo o que sente. Até agora, eu já tenho o seu desejo...ainda falta o amor.

- Yoji, você por acaso me...ama? - sua face agora expressava uma ligeira confusão.

- Achei que nunca ia perceber! - deu um beijo estalado em sua boca e levantou-se da cama.

- Então foi por isso que fez tudo aquilo, mesmo sabendo que eu estava com Ken?

- Talvez.... e eu sei que não tem sentimento entre vocês. Oyasumi nasai.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou, só então notando que o outro estava vestido para sair.

- Dar uma volta. Pode dormir aqui, se quiser. - e saiu, não dando chances do outro dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Nos outros dias que se seguiram, Yoji não fez mais nada para chamar a atenção de Aya. Na verdade, nem parava em casa. Trabalhava na floricultura, saía depois do expediente, voltava de madrugada e dormia até ter que trabalhar de novo, recomeçando tudo.

Nesse tempo, Aya podia pensar bastante no que sentia. E pensava tanto, que excluiu Ken de sua memória, esquecendo-se completamente dele e do que já haviam feito juntos.

A isca já havia sido mordida. Agora só restava ao peixe (Aya) puxar a linha para que fosse de encontro ao pescador (Yoji).

========== dois dias atrás ==========

Aya esperou (im)pacientemente pela chegada de Yoji, sem perceber que era observado de fora. Agora tinha plena consciência do que sentia por ele. Era estranho que somente aqueles "joguinhos de seduzir" o tivessem feito perceber que gostava do playboy.

Já estava tarde, e Yoji não dava nem sinal de vida. Andava de um lado para o outro, sentava, tentava ler algum livro, mas nada adiantava para fazer o tempo passar.

Até que ouve o som da chave girando na fechadura, e a porta se abre, revelando a pessoa esperada.

- Aya? O que está fazendo acordado até essa hora? - perguntou surpreso.

- Esperando um idiota voltar da farra. - aquela espera toda acabou tirando sua paciência.

- Ih... se tava me esperando só pra descarregar esse mau-humor em mim, eu vou sair outra vez. - disse, dando meia volta.

- Não! Espera. Não é isso.

- Então o que é?

- Eu...finalmente consegui definir o que...eu sinto por você.

- E...?

Ken revirava-se na cama, não conseguindo dormir. Sua boca estava seca, precisava beber alguma coisa. Saiu do quarto e foi andando lentamente em direção à cozinha.

- E que agora eu sei que...não, eu vejo que....

- Fala logo e pára com essa enrolação! - cortou, ansioso demais para ouvir alguma justificativa.

Ken parou ao pé da escada ao ouvir vozes na sala. Ficou parado, tentando ouvir o que era dito.

- ...que esse tempo todo que eu estive com Ken, não passou de um passatempo, pois não havia sentimento algum por minha parte. Mas com você eu sei que o que sinto é diferente, não vai ser um passatempo. Vai ser pra valer. Ou tudo, ou nada.

_Então eu fui só um jogo pra ele?!_ pensou o moreninho, ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo.

- Yoji.... - aproximou-se dele, ficando com os rostos extremamente próximos – não vou deixar você fugir.

Aquelas palavras eram exatamente o que o loiro queria ouvir, de certa forma. Seu coração pulou de alegria ao ouvi-las. Abraçou o ruivo, como que não acreditando que conseguira o que queria.

- Não vou fugir - respondeu antes de unirem as bocas num beijo cheio de paixão, agora por parte dos dois.

Ken olhava incrédulo para a cena. Uma revolta incontrolável tomou conta de seu corpo, e saiu do escuro, atravessando a sala e batendo a porta atrás de si ao sair, pegou sua moto e saiu cantando pneus.

- O que foi isso? - Aya perguntou ao ouvir aquela barulheira.

- Hm... - pensou um pouco - Hehe. A fúria de um "brinquedo" antigo que é trocado por um outro de última geração e cheio de emoções.

- Ele já devia saber que isso ia acabar acontecendo. - falou sem dar importância.

- Você não tinha falado _nada_ pra ele ainda?

- Não. Mas agora já foi. - respondeu dando de ombros.

Na varanda, Omi acompanhou tudo o que aconteceu. Estava feliz pelo plano de Yoji ter dado certo, e que agora ele e Aya ficariam juntos. Mas agora não sabia como "fisgar" Ken. Não tinha nada em mente, mesmo tendo acompanhado de (muito) perto o andamento do plano "fisga Aya". Viu estampado nos olhos do jogador toda a revolta que sentia ao ver que estava sendo trocado daquela forma. _Agora só falta fazer o teimoso do Ken-kun perceber que não perdeu nada com essa troca..._ Omi pensava enquanto via o moreninho correr como louco na moto.

No dia seguinte, nem sinal de Ken. Ele parecia ter desaparecido.

- Yoji-kun, você viu o Ken-kun? - Omi estava preocupado. Temia que tivesse acontecido algum acidente ou coisa parecida com o jogador.

- Não, Omi. Tenta se distrair e pára de me perguntar isso a cada dez minutos! - respondeu impaciente.

- Mas pode ter acontecido alguma coisa... Você com certeza não viu o jeito que ele saiu de noite.

- E você por acaso viu?

- Vi. - respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não devia ter estado onde esteve, e muito menos ter visto e ouvido tudo - Ele ouviu tudo o que o Aya te disse, e-- parou de falar ao ver Aya entrando na cozinha. - Você só não se preocupa porque já conseguiu o que queria! Vou pro meu quarto.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? Eu ouvi meu nome no meio, sabia? - disse o ruivo abraçando Yoji por trás logo depois que o chibi saiu.

- Omi vai precisar de ajuda pra conquistar uma pessoa

- E...?

- E que essa pessoa é o Ken, que deve estar se mordendo de raiva de mim. Você vai ter que falar com ele, antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

- Está com medo de que ele possa fazer alguma coisa contra você?

- Não, porque eu sei que ele não vai fazer nada. Mesmo que tentar não vai conseguir. Mas se você não disser na cara dele que agora está comigo e que nunca o amou, Omi não vai poder fazer nada. Ou até pode tentar, mas eu sei que falta coragem pra ele.

- Mas ele (Ken) já sabe disso. Ele viu.

- Sim, mas mesmo assim.

- Tá...eu falo com ele.

- Arigatou! - deu um beijo estalado e saiu, sem estranhar o fato de Aya ter aceitado aquilo tão facilmente.

**You always smile but in your eyes**

**Your sorrow shows**

**Yes it shows**

No almoço do dia seguinte, Ken já estava presente, e não demonstrava raiva, mágoa, rancor, revolta, nada. Estava agindo estranhamente normal. Sorria sempre, demonstrando bom-humor. Mas era apenas uma farsa. Qualquer um que olhasse fundo em seus olhos saberia que por dentro, tinha vontade de pular no pescoço de Yoji, tinha vontade de chorar. Estava até um pouco confuso. Durante um longo tempo achou que amava Aya, mas agora não tinha mais certeza se o que sentia por ele era amor, atração física, ou admiração. Só sabia que precisava de apoio.

Omi conseguia ver aquilo. Mas não conseguia dizer nem fazer nada para ajudar. Faltava-lhe coragem e sentia medo de ser rejeitado. Estava um pouco perdido em relação ao que fazer primeiro: consolá-lo ou declarar seu amor? Tinha que se decidir logo, antes que a situação saísse (mais) do pouco controle que tinha sobre o que estava acontecendo. A grande verdade era que tudo dependia de Aya ir falar com Ken, e que este entendesse.

Esperou impacientemente até que.... Manx chegou com uma missão para fazerem. _Que ótimo...era tudo o que eu precisava!_ pensou. Agora teria que se concentrar em bolar uma estratégia para concluir a missão, e a conversa com Ken ficaria adiada. Para sua sorte, era tudo muito simples: ir até o porto, impedir um navio de sair para depois procurar um chip. O problema estava em _como_ impedir o navio, que sairia às três da madrugada do dia seguinte e depois _encontrar _o tal chip, que se não estiver com um dos homens, provavelmente estará escondido em algum lugar. Outra coisa que ajudava muito era o fato de só saberem o nome do navio e o lugar onde estava ancorado. Não sabiam - e nem tinha como saber - como era o interior dele antes de chegarem lá. Se se distraíssem, ficariam perdidos pelos corredores, e não podiam perder tempo.

- Muito bem, vamos pro porto ainda esta noite e ficaremos vigiando-o até exatamente trinta minutos antes dele partir, ok? É entrar lá, tirar quem entrar no caminho e pegar o chip. - repassou Aya enquanto arrumavam as coisas.

- Vamos passar o dia inteiro mais boa parte da noite sem fazer _nada_? - perguntou Yoji.

- Alguma coisa contra? - encarou-o repreensivamente - Temos que preparar terreno.

- Hn. Já que é assim, eu vou levar alguma coisa pra comer.

- Não precisa, Yoji-kun. Tem alguns restaurantes por lá, e a gente reveza nos turnos. - Omi interferiu, fazendo o outro consentir.

Em duas horas de viagem, chegaram ao porto e ficaram a postos em meio à alguns caixotes, vigiando a movimentação discreta do navio-alvo. Como Omi imaginou, haviam pelo menos cinco homens no convés: dois a bombordo, dois à estibordo e um ao centro (se tiver alguma besteira nesse negócio de "bombordo, estibordo", não reparem...ou melhor, ignorem, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não entendo porcaria nenhuma de navios, e nem me dei ao trabalho de dar uma checada em algum lugar pra ter certeza - sou uma preguiçosa); todos fortemente armados com rifles.

Passaram o resto da noite em claro. Durante o dia, não foi preciso fazer qualquer vigia, pois era impossível fazer qualquer coisa ilegal ali com aquele monte de fiscais circulando. Mas mesmo assim, Aya preferiu ficar no esconderijo, enquanto os outros três saíram para dar uma volta e comer alguma coisa. Mas aquilo era um porto, e não tinha muita coisa para se fazer. Logo, os quatro já estavam novamente reunidos, e assim permaneceram, até que a hora de agir chegou. Omi distribuiu comunicadores e deu as últimas instruções: - Siberian, você entra primeiro e procura a sala de máquinas. Lá provavelmente você vai encontrar o painel principal. Destrua-o e o navio ficará incapacitado de zarpar; saia de lá logo em seguida. Abyssinian, você entra logo depois com Balinese e procuram o chip. Provavelmente ele vai estar num cofre, na cabine do piloto(?). Eu vou ficar aqui monitorando vocês através do GPS (que luxo!!). Hora de agir!

Com um aceno afirmativo, Ken correu furtivamente até chegar no navio, onde teve que subir pela corrente da âncora. Aya e Yoji o seguiam de perto, mas ficaram esperando um sinal para subirem.

- Tudo limpo no convés. - veio a voz do moreno pelo comunicador.

Os dois que esperavam do lado de fora então entraram e foram procurando porta por porta a sala do piloto, matando todos (e não eram poucos) os que apareciam no caminho. Ken fazia o mesmo, só que com uma certa dificuldade, pois estava sozinho e não tinha idéia de onde estava, já que Omi não conseguira a planta do navio. Só sabia que a sala de máquinas fiava na parte de baixo, e era pra lá que se dirigia. Não demorou muito para se encontrar perdido no meio de tantos corredores, portas e escadas. _Depois eu dou um jeito de subir de novo...agora à sala de máquinas!_ pensou, enquanto abria uma pesada porta de ferro, que supunha ser da suposta sala.

Omi acompanhava cada movimento dentro do navio. Os pontos pretos e os vermelhos, que iam sumindo a cada avanço dos pontos pretos. Quando achava necessário, quebrava o silêncio dando instruções, principalmente à Ken, que depois de 20 minutos, estava mais perdido do que nunca, e o tempo corria. O chip também estava sendo bem dificil de ser encontrado. O tempo estava se esgotando rapidamente. Os minutos se passavam como segundos. Quando viu que o navio já se preparava para zarpar, mandou os outros saírem do navio logo. Uma movimentação muito grande dos pontos pretos mostrava que os Weiss estavam se apressando para encontrar a saída. Ken subia qualquer escada que encontrava. Para sua sorte, não havia sequer uma alma viva passeando pelo navio, exceto pela sala de máquinas, que nada estava sabendo sobre o que acontecia. Foi por muito acaso que Yoji encontrou o chip. Em sua pressa, esbarrou num quadro ao sair da sala do piloto. Este caiu, revelando um pequeno cofre embutido na parede. Deu um sorrisinho de satisfação e tratou logo de abrir o cofre (não me perguntem como...). Aya o esperava do lado de fora, e juntos seguiram até estar em segurança junto de Omi, que estava rezando pelos companheiros.

Viam o navio partir tranquilamente, aliviados por terem concluido a missão com sucesso - o navio parado era só pra eles poderem ter mais tempo de procurar o chip.

- Vamos embora? - perguntou um Yoji sonolento.

- Hai. Mas...cadê o Ken? - só então perceberam que este não estava presente.

- Ele ainda não tinha saído? - questionou o ruivo.

- Não. Droga, ele ainda está lá! - Omi respondeu nervoso e preocupado olhando para a tela do laptop. - E o navio já está a uns 300 metros daqui! Espero que eu ainda consiga....Ken!! - tentou chamar pelo comunicador - Ken, está me ouvindo?

- Omi? - veio a resposta um pouco chiada - O que está acontecendo?

- Você vai ter que sair daí...agora! O navio zarpou.

- NANI?! K'so! Como é que eu vou sair?

- Aí eu não vou mais poder ajudar...você vai ter que... - um forte chiado interrompeu - Ken!! Está me ouvindo? Ken?

- Não adianta mais. - disse Aya num tom seco - O navio já está fora de alcance.

- Não...

Enquanto isso, no navio, Ken andava de um lado para o outro no convés. Finalmente conseguiu sair daquele labirinto, mas agora estava ilhado, e o porto se distanciava cada vez mais. Tentava se concentrar, imaginando o que poderia fazer com as coisas que tinha à mão: algumas caixas, metros e metros de corda, lonas... nada útil. _Será que eu vou ter que voltar à nado? Não...nem pensar!! Eu ia morrer afogado na metade do caminho. A não ser que eu...é, pode dar certo..._ usando as garras de sua luva, abriu uma caixa e atirou-se na água, segurando a tampa da caixa (era de madeira) como uma "pranchinha". Seu plano era ir até o porto batendo as pernas. Pelo menos assim a possibilidade de se afogar era menor: tinha alguma coisa pra se segurar. Foi com todas as suas forças que conseguiu passar da metade do caminho. Mas agora estava exausto, faminto, com câimbra nas duas pernas e morrendo de frio. O mar agitado não estava ajudando em muita coisa, pois freqüentemente era levado pela correnteza. Acabou adormecendo ali, dentro d'água, sendo vencido pelo cansaço.

Acordou horas depois, com a tampa da caixa batendo num dos pilares do porto. Para sua sorte, a correnteza mudou e o levou de volta. Saiu da água tilintando de frio. O dia ainda estava amanhecendo, e o sol ainda não aquecia como deveria. Andou lentamente até chegar no esconderijo. Mas não havia ninguém, muito menos o rastro de que alguém passara um dia ali. _Nem pra me esperar eles tiveram paciência...que friiio!!_ olhou à sua volta e resolveu ficar mais um pouco até o nascer do sol acabar. O frio dominava cada músculo de seu corpo, fazendo com que se sentisse mais casado do que já estava. Adormeceu novamente.

======== duas noites atrás ========

**No I can't forget tomorrow**

**When I think of all my sorrow**

**When I had you there**

**But then I let you go**

Depois de ver aqueles dois ali, entregues numa paixão sem barreiras, um amor puro e verdadeiro, Ken corria pelas estradas com sua moto. Não sabia pra onde estava indo, não respeitava os sinais, não via nada à sua frente. Sua mente estava sendo atormentada com as palavras de Aya: "não passou de um passatempo". Tinha raiva de Yoji. Na verdade, sabia que Aya não o amava, mas que inexplicavelmente estavam juntos. Mas nunca havia parado para pensar ou se dar conta de que era só um "passatempo", apesar de Aya sempre deixar isso bem claro. Cada noite que passavam juntos, era apenas sexo. Nunca houve qualquer sentimento envolvido. Realmente, não havia motivos para ter agido assim. Mas o ruivo poderia ter lhe falado primeiro, mesmo que não aceitasse o fato de ser "trocado" - coisa que poderia acontecer a qualquer hora. Sentia-se chateado, e pela primeira vez depois de um longo tempo, carente...

Sem perceber, chegou a uma praia deserta àquela hora. Os primeiros raios de sol davam um toque especial às cores da água, às flores, às folhas das plantas, ao próprio céu. Passou minutos, horas, apenas admirando a beleza que a paisagem lhe oferecia, e que só agora reparava direito. Era uma boa hora para refletir sobre si mesmo, sobre o que estava sentindo. Estava confuso demais.

Passou horas e horas ali, sentado na areia, embalado pelo som de ondas quebrando. Estava tão concentrado, que não viu o dia e nem a noite passar. Quando finalmente sua mente estava mais "organizada", decidiu voltar pra casa. Já era dia novamente, e para ele parecia ter passado apenas alguns minutos. O único problema era que agora sentia um grande vazio no coração, e isso deixava-o triste. E esse vazio estava dificil de ser definido. Não passava por sua cabeça o que poderia ser.

======== voltando ao presente ========

Ainda com muito frio, e completamente ensopado, foi andando até a estrada depois de acordar, pra ver se encontrava alguém que lhe desse carona. Mas não ficaria o dia todo esperando sentado na beira da estrada, mesmo estando cansado do jeito que estava. Passo a passo, ia fazendo o caminho de volta, fazendo sinal pros carros que iam e vinham.

Na Koneko, Omi tentava convencer Aya a deixá-lo voltar para o porto e procurar por Ken. Aya já não agüentava mais aquela enchessão de saco. Sua paciência geralmente era mínima, mas agora havia acabado. Tinha vontade de trancar o loirinho na dispensa até ele calar a boca. Yoji achava graça da cena, apesar de estar torcendo para Omi conseguir o que queria.

- Aya-kun, o que custa? E se ele conseguiu voltar e não encontrou a gente lá? Ele não tem como voltar, sabia?

- .... - andava de um lado para o outro, tentando fugir para não se descontrolar e acabar fazendo alguma coisa da qual poderia se arrepender mais tarde.

- É, Aya! O que é que custa? - Yoji começou a insistir também. Aya o encarou _furioso_. Só Deus sabia porque ainda não tinha matado aqueles dois.

- Hnf. Aposto que se tivesse sido Yoji, a gente ainda teria que estar lá, esperando! - Omi falou impaciente.

- JÁ CHEGA!!Você venceu, garoto. Vai logo procurar aquele baka e pára de me encher!! - Aya explodiu, indo para o quarto.

_Até que enfim ele deixou!_ Omi pensou vitorioso. Assim que abriu a porta para sair, deu de cara com Ken.

- Ken-kun! Você está bem? - perguntou preocupado, puxando-o para dentro.

- Ah, claro! Estou ótimo, não vê? - estava extremamente bravo com os outros, por não terem esperado que voltasse.

- A culpa não foi minha! Foi Aya quem mandou a gente voltar sem você.

- Hn. Tinha que ser... - comentou baixinho enquanto subia as escadas, seguido por Omi.

- Como chegou aqui? Ou melhor, como _saiu_ do navio?

- Será que não dá pra deixar o interrogatório pra depois? - entrou no quarto e bateu a porta na cara do chibi. Estava descontando a raiva na pessoa errada.

Alguns minutos depois, o jogador saiu do quarto, já mais calmo, depois de ter tomado um banho quente. Agora só precisava comer e dormir. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Omi na cozinha, fazendo uma sopa.

- Deve estar com fome...já está quase pronta. - disse, ao sentir a presença do jogador.

- Omi, eu... - estava sem-graça. Mesmo depois de ter tratado o chibi daquele jeito, ele ainda fazia aquilo.

- Tudo bem, Ken-kun. Você só estava irritado quando chegou, e descarregou tudo no primeiro idiota que apareceu.

- Omi, não fale assim... - estava sentindo-se um monstro - Eu que sou um idiota. Você só estava preocupado comigo. Gomen ne...

- Por que você não volta pro quarto e descansa mais um pouco? Eu levo a sopa assim que ficar pronta.. - Ken consentiu e voltou para o quarto.

Não demorou muito, e Omi entrou com uma bandeja e levou-a até a cama, onde Ken estava quase dormindo.

- Arigatou, Omi. Eu realmente estava morrendo de fome! Você não sabe o que eu tive que fazer para sair daquela porcaria... - voltando ao bom humor, contou tudo o que aconteceu, enquanto comia e depois ficaram conversando longamente, até que o cansaço o venceu e acabou dormindo.

Omi observou-o por um tempo, até se dar conta de que tinha que começar a preparar o jantar. Se bem que ainda tinha aquela sopa. _Acho que eles não vão se importar..._ colocou a panela sobre o fogão e esquentou. Não demorou muito e Aya e Yoji apareceram na cozinha.

- Sopa? - indagou o playboy ao abrir a panela.

- É. Eu tinha feito pro Ken.

- Então você foi mesmo buscá-lo?

- Hm....na verdade, quando eu estava indo, ele apareceu.

- Eu falei que não precisava nem ter se preocupado com ele. - Aya falou com o mau humor voltando - Você passou a manhã inteira me enchendo o saco pra nada!

- Mas ele chegou bem irritado por que a gente não tinha esperado ele, tá?

- E onde ele está, que nem apareceu ainda?

- Dormindo. E nem pense em ir acordá-lo.

- Eu não disse que ia fazer isso.

- Mesmo assim.

- Aya, você já falou com ele? - perguntou Yoji.

- Sobre o quê?

- Aquilo que você já sabe.

- Não.

- E não vai falar?

- Não.

- Mas você faou que ia falar!

- Mudei de idéia. Pra que falar o que ele já viu?

- Eu já te falei por que! Ele é um cabeça dura, você sabe!

- Eu já disse que não, e não é _não_, Yoji!

- Chato!

- Baka.

- . !!

**And now it's only fair **

**That I should let you know**

**What you should know**

A lua cheia iluminava a noite sem estrelas e nuvens. Um coelho [1] solitário em meio a um manto azul. E era assim que Ken sentia-se no momento. Aquele vazio voltara a se fazer sentir.

Estava na varanda, olhando para o céu. Como acabou dormindo fora de hora, acordou no meio da noite, completamente descansado. Mas não tinha nada pra fazer àquela hora.

Omi olhava-o de dentro, tentando criar coragem para falar o que sentia. Depois de ouvir Aya dizendo que não ia mais falar com o jogador, não tinha mais escolhas. Tinha que se declarar antes que alguma outra pessoa o fizesse, ou que não pudesse mais.

- Ken-kun... - chamou, mas sua voz saiu tão baixa que ele pareceu não ouvir.

Realmente, Ken não havia ouvido, e muito menos sentiu a presença do pequeno membro da Weiss. Estava sozinho em meio aos seus pensamentos, afundando-se numa solidão que ia envolvendo-o, e que só agora que não estava mais com Aya conseguia sentir. Antes ela era encoberta a cada noite que passavam juntos, apesar de não haver sentimento.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face, indo cair lá embaixo.

- Ken-kun... - chamou mais uma vez, só que mais alto e tocando-lhe no ombro.

O mais velho estremeceu ao toque. Virou-se, não se importando se o outro conseguiria ver que em seu olhos haviam lágrimas contidas. Iria ignorá-las, e ignorar também o vazio que sentia por dentro. Não sabia o que era, e nem o que o causara, e por isso não ficaria preocupando os outros, principalmente Omi, que tinha muitas coisas com o que se preocupar.

- O que foi, Omittchi? Não consegue dormir? - perguntou, cheio de ternura.

- É....é. Por que está aqui fora? - perguntou ao reparar que as íris verdes brilhavam mais que o normal (sabe aquele brilho que fica nos olhos quando você chora? Então...), e continuavam com aquela mesma tristeza de dois dias atrás.

- Não consegui dormir... - respondeu um pouco desolado. A única forma que encontrara para não sentir aquela solidão era dormir. Mas desta vez até mesmo o sono o abandonara - Já reparou em como a lua está imponente esta noite? Solitária num manto só dela, sem nem mesmo as estrelas para fazer-lhe companhia... ela está só.

- Isso é o que os seus olhos vêem, Ken-kun. A lua pode parecer estar sozinha nesta noite aos nossos olhos, mas longe da nossa vista, há estrelas, milhares de estrelas que fazem companhia a ela. A lua nunca ficará sozinha, e nem você... - tentou consolar, percebendo que o jogador falava dele mesmo indiretamente ao falar da lua.

- Não adianta, Omi.... - as lágrimas que antes estavam contidas venceram a barreira e começaram a cair, lentamente, uma a uma - Eu sou um assassino...estarei sempre sozinho. Não posso me envolver com ninguém sem por em risco o nosso disfarce.

- Mas só alguém _de fora_, Ken-kun. Olhe para o que está perto; nunca vai estar só.

- Omi, eu...você não entende! Não é de amigos que estou precisando no momento... Você ainda é muito jovem, não entende.

- Eu entendo, sim. Entendo mais do que pensa. Já me senti assim também; um vazio por dentro, uma sensação de ter sido rejeitado, de não ser amado....Eu posso ver que é assim que você se sente só de olhar nos seus olhos.

- Ken-kun, você pelo menos não vai mais poder sentir a sensação de não ser amado. Mas talvez _eu _continue me sentindo assim.

- assim? - perguntou ligeiramente confuso.

- Você _é_ amado, Ken-kun....sempre foi. Só não sabia. Você é amado por mim; desde o começo...entende? - ao dizer a última palavra, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- ... - estava sem palavras. _Omi...me ama? Não....não pode ser verdade....não deve ser **sério**. Ele é apenas uma criança, apesar de ser só dois anos mais novo que eu, mas mesmo assim... não pode ser._ Custava a acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Sempre quis ouvir alguém lhe dizendo isso do fundo do coração, como agora, mas...por que não conseguia acreditar? Por que não se permitia acreditar? Em meio a essa confusão que tomou o lugar da solidão, viu a pequena figura de Omi desaparecer porta adentro, sendo engolido pela escuridão

da sala, uma expressão desolada no rosto. _Omi...._

======== uma semana depois ========

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't live**

**I can't give anymore**

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't give**

**I can't give anymore**

Lá estava ele, pequeno e indefeso, em meio à multidão que passava sem parar. Omi caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas, sem saber pra onde ir. Não, não havia fugido de casa. Apenas queria tentar se distrair. Fazia uma semana que Ken não saía do quarto, e já não sabia mais o que fazer para parar de imaginar o que o jogador estaria pensando. Nem mesmo quando dormia conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Sonhava que não era correspondido, que seria abandonado por quem mais amava. Mais de uma vez, em tão pouco tempo, a idéia de jogar-se do telhado da Koneko ou de qualquer outro lugar lhe veio à cabeça. Imaginava se ficaria livre se se matasse logo de uma vez; assim se livraria de todos os pesadelos que o assombrava há anos, da péssima sensação que ficava depois de matar alguém, da solidão....

_Ken-kun...preciso saber...saber se me corresponde ou não...essa dúvida é a única razão que me impede de me jogar do primeiro prédio que eu ver...preciso da resposta..._

Começou a chorar...um choro silencioso, só denunciado pelas lágrimas que molhavam sua face; mas todos à sua volta estavam por demais ocupados e apressados para reparar. Era em horas como essa que desejava ter uma família de verdade, como outra qualquer, com pai, mãe e talvez um irmão ou uma irmã.

Quando se deu conta, já estava de volta em casa. Não queria ter voltado tão cedo. Não tinha nada para fazer ali, a não continuar a esperar (im)pacientemente por uma resposta que ainda demoraria a vir, pois o único que poderia dá-la e talvez tirá-lo do sofrimento encontrava-se agora extremamente confuso, tentando refletir sobre a própria vida, os próprios sentimentos, que no momento estavam tão complexos e misturados. Sentia várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem saber dizer o que era cada um. A única coisa que sabia dizer era que aquilo ia puxando-o para um lado escuro da vida, um abismo sem fim, e que se caísse, não haveria como voltar. A resposta. Precisava encontrar a resposta para o seu coração antes de dizer qualquer coisa ao chibi que estava em situação parecida.

Omi parou em frente ao quarto de Ken, indeciso se batia ou não. Se batesse, o que diria? Perguntaria o que o outro sentia em relação a si? Ou perguntaria sobre alguma coisa fútil e completamente sem importância? Mas e se não batesse? Provavelmente continuaria na mesma, sem respostas, e talvez nem as teria. Com medo de que isso mesmo acontecesse, bateu.

- Ken-kun, posso... falar com você? - por que não estava se sentindo confortável ao falar? Seria um sinal de que não deveria estar ali?

Não houve resposta. Parecia não haver ninguém no aposento do outro lado da porta. O silêncio reinava absoluto.

- Ken-kun, está aí? - desta vez sua voz soou mais alta e um pouco preocupada, afinal fazia uma semana que não via o jogador fora do quarto.

- Acho que ele não está aí não, Omi. - uma voz atrás de si chamou a atenção. Era Yoji.

- Você sabe onde ele foi?

- Hm-hm - balançou a cabeça negando.

- ... - suspirou desanimado - Se você encontrá-lo, diga que eu quero falar com ele, tá bom?

- Hai. - fez um cafuné na cabeça do menino, bagunçando o cabelo e depois desceu as escadas cantarolando.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, e Omi decidiu tentar esquecer de vez o jogador (de novo). Mesmo que ficasse louco tentando, ia esquecê-lo. Não havia motivos para estar desistindo tão rapidamente, mas também não havia motivos para continuar acreditando que Ken sentiria alguma coisa por ele. Já estava claro como água, que não aconteceria nada: Ken não falava com ele, mesmo nos raros momentos em que se cruzavam pela casa. Só falava o necessário, e o loirinho não tinha o que falar,simplesmente. Estava deixando tudo correr naturalmente, dando tempo ao tempo. Agora, se Ken quisesse falar alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu dias atrás, ele que fosse procurá-lo. Fingiria que nada aconteceu, voltaria a ser como era antes da idéia absurda do plano de Yoji. Só não sabia se conseguiria, pois a cada vez que via o jogador, tinha vontade de pressioná-lo para saber a resposta.

======== numa noite sem lua =======

**Well I can't forget this evening**

**Or your face as you were leaving**

**But I guess that's just the way **

**The story goes**

**You always smile but in your eyes**

**Your sorrow shows**

**Yes it shows**

Ken estava novamente na varanda, lugar que há muito tempo não ia. Mas desta vez não conseguiu evitar de ir pra lá. Acordara no meio da noite, com um pesadelo que já tinha pela quarta vez.

**"Omi havia acabado de declarar seu amor. E esperava uma resposta. Uma resposta que não viria, pois Ken estava em meio a um turbilhão, e incapacitado de definir o que sentia pela pessoa que o olhava esperançoso. Silêncio... A resposta não viria. Não agora. **

**De um lado, sua consciência dizia para aproveitar que alguém lhe oferecia amor, mesmo não sabendo se sente o mesmo por essa mesma pessoa; o outro lado dizia que era melhor não fazer nada até saber o que sente por essa pessoa.**

**Nessa indecisão toda, Omi ia ficando cada vez mais distante de seu alcance, mas mais perto de um abismo escuro e frio. Cada segundo perdido nessa indecisão era um pedacinho de Omi perdido. Estava perdendo-o para o abismo. As palavras dele ecoando sempre, sem parar, chamando-o. E por fim, Omi desaparecia dentro do abismo, mas sem antes lhe dirigir um olhar decepcionado e culposo. Nesse momento, Ken sentia o ar lhe faltando, e tudo a sua volta desaparecendo, sendo sugado pelo abismo junto com Omi."**

Era nessa parte que sempre acordava.

Olhou para o céu, lembrando-se daquela noite. Mas desta vez o coelho não estava mais lá. A lua não estava mais lá. Suspirou e lembrou-se das palavras de Omi, em como elas preenchiam um pouco do vazio que sentia. Mas só a lembrança delas não estava adiantando. Precisava de Omi ali, dizendo-as, para que tampasse o vazio. O enorme abismo que tinha dentro de si, o mesmo que engolia Omi em seu pesadelo, impedindo-o de dar a resposta, que sentia estar perto.

Mais uma vez, estava tão distraído, que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém atrás de si.

- Ken... - a pessoas pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo-o estremecer novamente, só que desta vez era de susto - Decida-se logo.

- Do que está falando, Yoji?

- Você é mesmo um cabeçudo. Não percebeu ainda que Omi te ama de verdade?

- Ele...ele já me falou isso...

- E você...?

- O que é que tem?

- Larga mão de ser idiota, Ken!! - estava perdendo a paciência - Ele te ama, você também ama ele; por que diabos ainda não estão juntos??

- Eu não falei que o amo!! Como pode falar com tanta certeza?

- Se realmente não o amasse, não estaria enrolando faz um mês pra falar com ele. Isso não é sua mente confusa, Ken. Ela já sabe há muito tempo o que quer, junto com o seu coração. Só falta você se permitir ser amado e amar! Ou será que ficou tanto tempo sem ser amado de verdade, que agora está com medo de se iludir de novo?

- Eu...

- Olha, você não vai poder ficar nesse dilema a vida toda. Somos assassinos, e a cada missão, corremos o risco de perder uns aos outros, então, se não se permitir agora, pode acabar perdendo-o para sempre. Acorda, Ken!! - chacoalhou-o pelos ombros e voltou para dentro.

_Omi...será que o que sinto por você é mesmo amor, como Yoji diz? Não quero me enganar...e também não quero enganá-lo para que sofra depois... E ainda tenho que entender esse sonho estranho, apesar de ele ter um significado um pouco óbvio, mas mesmo assim, eu sinto que ainda falta entender alguma coisa nele._

Voltou para o quarto, mas não para tentar dormir novamente. Precisava pensar mais. Pelo que tinha entendido até agora, se não se decidisse logo, ia acabar perdendo Omi, mas se Yoji estivesse certo, a decisão já estaria tomada, só faltava aceitar essa decisão. Depois, se perdesse o chibi, ficaria sem ar? O que significava aquilo??

Acabou passando o resto da noite em claro, sem ter idéia do significado. Era a última peça que faltava para entender e aceitar a realidade.

======= na tarde do dia seguinte =======

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't live**

**I can't give anymore**

**I can't live**

**If living is without you**

**I can't give**

**I can't give anymore**

Já estava de saco cheio de tentar ficar fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Sua paciência já havia ido pro espaço, e tá certo que nem tentou por muito tempo fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas aquela espera pela resposta impedia-o de continuar. Toda vez que olhava para o céu da noite lembrava-se de Ken, e conseqüentemente que esperava uma resposta. Não agüentava mais. Ia falar com Ken agora mesmo e arrancar-lhe uma resposta, por mais dolorida que esta fosse. Por sorte, encontrou-o no jardim.

- Ken-kun, eu _preciso_ falar com você.

- Pode falar. - disse sem encará-lo.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, e diga logo se você me ama... ou não.

- O.O Omi, eu.... - _Vamos, fale, baka!! Diga o que sente e depois tente entender aquela porcaria de sonho!!_ - não sei...

- Responda, sim ou não!!

- É....eu..... - _Entenda o sonho, e depois fale!! O sonho é a chave de tudo, e é o que vai decidir se ficam juntos ou não!_

- Eu estou esperando...!! - reclamou, impaciente.

- Não... - disse, por fim, desviando os olhos.

- ... - abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu som algum dela. Apenas sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados e as lágrimas rolando livremente e virou-se, sentindo-se completamente vazio por dentro.

Ken olhou-o e sentiu o chão se abrindo, não conseguia respirar. Omi estava indo, e com ele o ar também. Finalmente compreendeu: dependia de Omi para viver, Omi era o que o mantinha vivo.

As lágrimas deixavam os olhos verdes. Mas não eram de tristeza; eram de felicidade. Sentia-se feliz por descobrir que era amado e permitia-se amar também, sem mais o medo de se iludir novamente, como aconteceu com Aya. Não ficaria mais confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos. Mas agora que tinha a resposta, por que Omi continuava a se afastar? Não, não podia deixá-lo ir embora.

- Omi... - sussurrou - Omi...

O chibi não ouvia.

- Omi...!! - desta vez um pouco mais alto.

O mesmo ouviu, mas achou que não passava de uma impressão.

- Omi!!! - gritou.

Omi apenas parou de andar, sem se virar. Não queria encarar o moreno novamente. Apenas parou e fechou os olhos.

Ken correu até ele e deu-lhe um beijo faminto. O menino assustou-se no começo, mas ao concluir que era real, retribuiu o beijo.

- Omi...

- Ken-kun.....por que fez aquilo? - perguntou, referindo-se à resposta que tinha ouvido momentos atrás.

- Desculpa...não foi a minha intenção te deixar triste. Mas eu ainda tinha que perceber uma coisa muito importante, e que me dava a certeza do que eu sinto por você.

- E o que era essa "coisa"?

- A importância que você tem pra mim. Sem você eu sufoco e morro.

- Ken-kun...

Abraçaram-se fortemente, sem querer se separar.

De uma janela, os dois eram observados por dois pares de olhos. Yoji e Aya olhavam-nos satisfeitos por terem finalmente conseguido fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos. (Se bem que o Aya não fez praticamente nada ) Yoji principalmente, já que a confusão toda começou com por sua causa.

[2]- Dizem que se você olhar no lado esquerdo da lua cheia, você consegue ver um coelho...algumas pessoas dizem que é um coelho batendo tambor...mas eu nunca vi.

================== FIM ===================

Akemi Hidaka

abril de 2003


End file.
